Tales of an Onsen
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Going to be a bit of a series, I apologize for it being unintentionally so similar to the OVA... reviews are welcome but not forced, and suggestions for future chapters are HIGHLY accepted. MAIN pairing is Sora-kun x Nao-chan. On hiatus


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai! If I did... Stuff would be seen. Sora wouldn't have taken 13 EPISODES to kiss Sunao willingly. Gaku-chan would have been more of a main character than he is. Toshizou would have talked like in that one awesome fanfic I read. It probably wouldn't be as awesome since I'm not a pro storyteller. The games would be playable in english, for American yaoi lovers. I would've popped up somewhere in the anime to give Nao-chan a hug. And finally... STUFF WOULD BE_**SEEN**_. v.v And if I owned it, I wouldn't be tearing up and sulking that I don't.

But I DON'T own it so none of that is happening.

...

Ok... First Sukisho fanfic! Or at least the first one I'm publishing. ^.~ Saw a RP on a website I been using lately under the title "Onsen 5" or something and this plot bunny sorta popped up in my head. Upon thinking about it (after writing it), I realize this is a lot like the OVA. I am sorry! But Matsuri is too awesome to not be included, and you know how it goes, right? The harder it is to get something, the more rewarding the result will seem. SOOOO! Please let me know about any spelling errors, or grammer errors (which are probably FAIRLY common as compared to spelling) and reviews are welcome, but not totally needed or anything. I'm someone who writes because they want to, and writes more because they want to or because they are being asked to (which MAKES them want to). Ehehe! Soo yeah. No flames! Cuz flames are bad. Trust me. I just had to put out a stove fire for my brother about 10 minutes ago. My sleeve is singed. Im a bit done with flames. Unless its Wolfram but thats a whole other fandom. Im BABBLING! Forgive me! Enjoy the story! ^^"

"Oh, come on! There's already staff here for stuff like this, so why does Matsuri have us doing this?" Sora wailed, sky-blue hair covering his face as he plopped down outside another guest's door, exhausted.

"It can't be helped. We both know if we had any say in the matter, we wouldn't be part of this, and we wouldn't be carrying other people's bags to their rooms while Matsuri and the others enjoy the baths." Sunao huffed, understandably irritated with the situation himself, rolling his coral eyes. Sora looked up at his best friend and - was there something else? He wasn't sure if it was brotherly love, or LOVE love, but Sora definitely harbored strong feelings for his roommate.

Sunao noticed the staring and cringed, feeling a bit uncomfortable and embarrased. "Hey, Kuu-chan... why are you... staring at me like that?" Sunao asked with a small voice, blushing. Sora had not noticed his own staring and his face grew red hot.

"Eh? Uh... That's 'cause... Uh..." Sora was at a loss for words, his eyes trailing from Sunao's silken hair to the ground. Sunao looked up sharply. "Would you like to bathe with me later tonight? ...By ourselves..." Sunao blushed at the daring and somewhat suggestive sentance, though forced it out steadily and deliberately. Sora looked up and could only manage a small nod; the feeling he had for Sunao often ended up making it hard for him to even move, let alone speak, so he couldn't give any more of a response than that.

"O-Okay, well... I guess I'll... see you there." Sunao said, still quite red in the face, before picking up a few bags and heading off to a room down the hall. Sora watched him go and silently cursed Matsuri again for making them replacements while two of the staff at the hot spring were out of commission, and like usual, without any prior warning on Matsuri's part. Sora glanced at the huge stack of suitcases that were to be delivered and groaned warily. It was just so much! He looked at the hallway Sunao had just been in and gave a small sigh. At least he had tonight to look forward to...

So? I DO plan to make more in my free time... but out of curiousity, what would my dearest readers who I do not really know all that well like to be in the next chapter? Fluffy or smutty? Any character inserts you want? Example, a Nagase x Gaku scene inserted here and there, or maybe a Nanami and Shinichiro appearance, or even the Chibi Trio (who I would probably add anyway out of love of their sheer childish adorableness and cuteness) ganging up on Matsuri? XD That gives me an idea... ANYWAYS! Even if its not a review on the story thats up YET, I always enjoy hearing suggestions and really enjoy acting upon them, especially if theyr really good ones, so feel free to either suggest or request something for me to add in the next chapter! It would even work if the chapter after is already done, I'd just add it to the next chapter I worked on... so everyone wins! :D Especially me since its super fun writing! I get to write all of summer vacation! My whole entire week of it! Whoo! XD


End file.
